mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shattered Stars and Stripes: Brave New World (Map Game)
Much better. Spartian300 (talk) 14:33, December 26, 2015 (UTC) War Algo Nations per side List the Nations per side first. Look to the example algo to figure out how this works. *(L): Leader: Main nation in combat= Military quality +industrial stage *© Coalition member: Contributes a significant amount of troops and supplies and is directly involved in the conflict, but is not the main nation= .75(Quality of troops)+ .75(Industrial Stage). *(M): Military aider: Contributes troops and supplies but is not directly involved in combat= .75(Quality of troops)+ .25(Industrial Stage). *(S): Supplier: Supplies arms and supplies, but is not sending troops or involved in combat= .25(Quality of troops)+ .5(Industrial Stage). Maximum Man Power This section will be updated at least every 3 turns and is the offical list. NOTE: The numbers shown for forgein actors are the number of troops they can feild to the US for various reasons Tier 1 *Mexico: 312,000 *North California: 201,400 *Red Star Alliance: 156,700 *European Committee (Not Including US States): 130,000 *Texas: 112,200 *Strategic Defense Coalition(Not Including US States): 105,000 *South California: 101,200 *Florida: Reserved 93,200 *New York: 91,800 *Virginia: 78,200 *Canada: 69,400 Tier 2 *Dominica: 78,000 *Cuba: 76,000 *Shanghai Cooperation Organisation: 65,000 *Illinois: 64,300 *Pennsylvania: 64,000 *Ohio: Reserved 51,500 *Oregon: 49,200 *Washington: 47,900 *Haiti: 45,000 *North Carolina 37,600 Tier 3 *Michigan: 26,100 *New Jersey: 24,600 *Georgia: 24,300 *Indiana: 20,300 *Massachussets 18,600 *Missouri: 18,400 *Arizona: 18,300 *Wisconsin: 17,000 *Alabama: 16,400 *Tennessee: 16,300 Tier 4 *Colorado: 15,300 *Maryland: 15,200 *Kentucky: 14,000 *Louisiana: 12,400 *South Carolina: 12,300 *Oklahoma: 11,300 *Connecticut: 11,200 *Mississippi: 11,000 *Minnesota: 10,800 *Iowa: 10,500 *New Mexico: 10,500 Tier 5 *Nevada: 9,600 *Arkansas: 9,400 *West Virginia: 8,150 *Nebraska: 7,600 *Kansas: 7,400 *Utah: 4,860 *New Hampshire: 3,200 *Vermont: 2,600 *Delaware: 2,550 *Montana: 2,300 Tier 6 *Rhode Island: 2,200 *Alaska: 2,200 *Hawaii: 2,000 *Maine: 1,900 *Idaho: 1,600 *South Dakota: 1,300 *Deseret Freedom Fighters: 1,200 *North Dakota 1,100 *Puerto Rico: 1,100 *Wyoming: 980 Military Quality Level *Strategic Defense Coalition(Not Including US States): 10 *Shanghai Cooperation Organisation: 10 *European Committee (Not Including US States): 10 *Virginia: 9 *Texas: 9 *Red Star Alliance: 9 *Pennsylvania: 9 *New York: 9 *Illinois: 9 *South California: 8 *Canada: 8 *Ohio: Reserved 8 *North Carolina 8 *New Jersey: 8 *Michigan: 8 *Massachussets 8 *Indiana: 8 *Georgia: 8 *Florida: Reserved 8 *Colorado: 8 *Tennessee: 7 *Nebraska: 7 *Maryland: 7 *Connecticut: 7 *Arizona: 7 *Alabama: 7 *Wisconsin: 6 *West Virginia: 6 *Washington: 6 *Utah: 6 *Oregon: 6 *Nevada: 6 *Missouri: 6 *Louisiana: 6 *Kansas: 6 *Iowa: 6 *Delaware: 6 *Arkansas: 6 *South Carolina: 5 *Rhode Island: 5 *Oklahoma: 5 *North California: 5 *New Mexico: 5 *Mississippi: 5 *Kentucky: 5 *Cuba: 5 *Vermont: 4 *New Hampshire: 4 *Mexico: 4 *Hawaii: 4 *Montana: 3 *Maine: 3 *Idaho: 3 *Dominica: 3 *Deseret Freedom Fighters: 3 *Alaska: 3 *South Dakota: 2 *Puerto Rico: 2 *North Dakota 2 *Haiti: 1 *Wyoming: 1 Landscape *None:+0 *Desert:-15 *Forest:-7 *Rural:-2 *Urban:-5 *Landscape is familar:+4 Calculating Military Scores *Side A/Side B *Military quality level is added Economy Industrial Capacity Level Like military this will be updated every few turns. Goes by .5. *Level 5:EC (Non US States), SCO (Non US States), SDC (Non US States). *Level 4: RSA (Non US States), Texas, New York, South California, North California *Level 3: Ohio, Michigan, Florida, Virginia, Illinois, Canada, *Level 2: Massachusetts, Georgia, North Carolina, Alabama, Mexico, Pennsylvania *Level 1: Everyone else. Economic Modifiers *Energy Dependent on enemy:-15 *Energy Dependent on Ally of enemy:-10 *Energy dependent on non-combatant:-3 *Strong Stable/diverse economy:+8 *Strong but unstable economy:+5 *Weak but stable economy:0 *Weak but unstable economy:-4 *High Agricultural Output:+3 *Medium Agricultural Output:+2 *Low Agricultural output:+1 *No Agricultural Output:0 Population *Population less than 1 million:+0 *Population greater than 1 million:+1 *Population greater than 2 million:+2 *Population greater than 3 million:+3 *Population greater than 4 million:+4 *Population greater than 5 million:+5 *Population greater than 6 million:+6 *Population greater than 7 million:+7 *Population greater than 8 million:+8 *Population greater than 9 million:+9 *POpulation greater than 10 million:+10 *Population greater than 15 million:+15 *Population greater than 20 Million:+20 *Population greater than 25 million:+25 *Population greater than 35 million:+30 MODIFIERS: *Larger Population:+2 *2-5x larger:+5 *5-9x larger:+8 *10x-15x larger:+12 *15x-20x larger:+15 *20x-30x larger:+25 *Greater than 30x larger:+30 Location *+5 For Defender *+4 for a nation who's core in on the border *+3 for for a nation who's core is near the war *+2 for a nation who's core is far from the war *+1 for a nation who's core is on the other side of the nation Strategic Modifiers *Attackers Only: **Moderate Air superiority:+5 **Massive Air Superiority:+8 **No Air Superiority:-3 **Moderate Naval Superiority:+5 **Massive Naval Superiority:+8 **No Naval Superiority:-3 **Supervise Attack:+6 *Defender Only: **Defensive Line formed:+5 **Fighting in a familer territory (owned for more than 5 turns):+2 **Forces Preoccupied (IE Fighting a war elsewhere):-3 *Both Sides **More Troops:+2 **Significantly More Troops:+5 (2-5 times greater) **Army Dwarfs Opponents: +10 (at least 6 times greater Motive Slightly different. You may now have as many main motives as you want, but the scores for your main motives are averaged together. So if you have "Enforcing Political Hegemony" and "Counter Attack", leaving your main motive score at +6. YOU MUST NOW LIST WHAT YOUR MOTIVE IS IN THE ALGO. Some motives are mutually exclusive and that will be handled on a common sense basis. *Economic (gains land/resources)+2 *Strategic (Counters Rival's expansion, takes area of importance)+3 *Enforce Political Hegemony:+5 *Limiting potential rival: +4 *Defending Core from non lethal attack:+5 *Defending a territory from a non lethal attack:+3 *Defending from a lethal Attack:+10 *Defending from a "Major Enemy":+8 *Defending from a "Major Enemy" with the intent to destroy your nation:+15 *Attacking a "Major Enemy" with No intent to kill (IE Limit or weaken a major enemy):+8 *Attacking a "Major Enemy" with the intent to Kill:+10 *Counter Attacking Major enemy, regardless of motive:+10 *Defending from a state that has WMDs , but does not have the intent to kill:+5 *Defending from a state that has WMDS that intends to kill:+15 *Counter Attack:+4 *Preemptive Strike:+4 *Aiding an Ally:+3 *Taking a territory of Similar culture, but not part of nation:+5 *MODS: *Democratic Gov Supported:+4 *Non Demo Supported:+3 *Gov Not Supported:-5 *Gov in Anarchy:-20 *Gov Neutral:+0 *High Morale(High development scores, troops numbers are roughly equal to or greater than opponents, gov and war supported):+5 *Low Morale(Lower scores, smaller troops, gov or war not supported):-5 *WAR not supported:-3 *Implausibility: -2 per implausibility Capitals *+1 for every capital you hold MODIFIERS: *+1 for holding 2 capitals (Total of +3) *+3 for Holding 5 capitals *+10 for holding 10 capitals Multiple Fronts *Leaders: **Leading on multiple fronts:-15 per front **Leading on 1 front, providing military aid to another:-7.5 per front of Military Aid **Leading on 1 front, providing supplies to another:-2.5 per front of Supplies *Military Aiders: **Your military aider is leading on a differnt front:-5 for front they are leading **Your Military aider is providing military aid on a different front:-3 per front of military aid **Your Military aider is providing supplies on a differnt front:-2 per front of supplies *Supplier: **Your Supplier is leading on another front:-3 per front they are leading on **Your Supplier is providing Military aid on another front:-2 per front **Your Supplier is providing supplies on another front:-1 per front Recent Wars *-3 for every year you are an L or C in the past 15 turns *-2 for every year you are an M in the past 15 years *-1 for every year you are an S in the past 15 years Puppets and Vassals *-1 for the first 2 puppets and vassals *-6 for each following puppet or vassal. Total Add everything Up Result will be done by mods to (hopefully) prevent people from jumping the guns on the result. 33% needed to collapse. Defender can take a max of 5% Example Algo (Battle of Moscow) USA *Nations Per side: US (L), UK (L) , France (L) *Military:+10+6.75+6.75=23.5 *Manpower:0 *Landscape:- 5 *Industrial Capacity:+5+3.75+3.75=12.5 *Modifers:+8+3 *Population:+30 *Location:0 *Chance:5 *Strategic modifers;+5+8 *Motive:+5+4+4=4.33 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:0 *recent wars:-6 *Puppets and vassals:none Total:89.33 USSR *Nations Per side: USSR (L) Poland (CV) East Germany (CV) Romaina (CV) *Military:+8, +1,+1,+1 *Manpower:200,000/100,000=2 *Landscape:0 *Industrial Capacity:+5 +.75 +.75+.75=6.5 *Modifers:+8+3 *Population:+30+5 *Location:5 *Chance:3 *Strategic modifers;+5+8 *Motive:+8 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:0 *recent wars:-6 *Puppets and vassals:-8 *Total:53.5 Result The allies take 18% of the soviet union in 2 years. 33% is needed to collapse. I think it would be good if we added history to the game, like events that occurred in North America. Midatlantic War Southern Front Maryland *NPS: Maryland (L) *Military:7 *Troops:0 *Industry:1 *Economic Modifers:+1 *Population:5 *Landscape:+4 *Location:+4 *Strategic Modifers:-3+6 *Motive:+2+3=2.5+4 *Capitals:+3 *Multiple Fronts:-15 *Recent Wars:0 Total:19.5 Pennsylvania *Pennsylvania (L) Michigan (L) *Military:9+8 *Troops:34/15=2.2 *Industry:2+3=5 *Economic Modifers:+2+5 *Population:+15+ *Location:+5 *Strategic Modifers:+2+2 *Motive:+10+4 *capitals:+1 *Fronts:-15 Total:60.2 Result Penn takes 5% of Maryland in 1 year. Northern Front New York *New York (L) *Military:9 *Landscape:+4-2 *Industry:4 *Troops:40/35=1.33 *Economy:+5 *Population:+15 *location:+4 *Strategic Modifers:+6+2 *Motive:+2+3+4=3+4 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:0 Total:56.33 Pennsylvania *Pennsylvania (L) Michigan (L) *Military:9+8 *Troops:0 *Industry:2+3 *Economic Modifers:+2+5 *Population:+15+2 *Location:+5 *Strategic Modifers:+2+2 *Motive:+10+4 *capitals:+1 *Fronts:-15 Total:55 Result 1% max Southern-Southern Front Virginia *Military:9 *Industry:3 *Location:+4 *Landscape:-5 *Troops:60/20=3 *Economy:5+2 *Population:+10+2 *Strategic Modifers:+5+5+5 *Motive:2.5+4 *Capitals:+1 Total:54.5 Maryland *Maryland (L) Texas (M) *Military:+7+4.5 *troops:0 *Industry:+1+2=3 *Location:+5 *economy:0 *Population:+5 *Strategic Modifers:-3+2 *Motive:+10+4 *Capitals:3 *Fronts:-15 Total:25 Result 36% max. 18% in a year. Dissucssion Michigan has now fully committed to the War. Spartian300 22:16, January 26, 2016 (UTC) What do you mean by that, are you a leader on both fronts? Assuming this is what he means, Multiple fronts doesn't compound because that makes no sense. (Penn and Michigan are both fighting on the same two fronts, if Michigan had a front in Chicago then yea but in this situtation nah) #PraiseRoosevelt. 22:48, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Virginia just joined the war. Maryland collapses. Spartian300 23:05, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Texas is secretly sending men to Maryland. (Recent naval expansion enables me to do this). #PraiseRoosevelt. 23:28, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Just curious, but how many years would it take me to get a score up to 36%? [[User:Saturn1257|'Sat']] (Talk to me!) 00:07, January 27, 2016 (UTC) It's mathmaticlly impossible. But if you really want to win the Darwin Award, it would take 8 years of war to collapse Maryland. #PraiseRoosevelt. 02:11, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Cuban Intervention in Hispaniola Cuba *Nations Per side: Cuba (L) *Military: 5 *Manpower: 0 *Landscape: -2 *Industrial Capacity: 1 *Modifiers:+5 +3 *Population:+10 +2 = 12 *Location: 3 *Chance:5 *Strategic modifers: 5 + 5 *Motive: 5 + 3 *Capitals:+3 *Fronts:0 *recent wars: 0 *Puppets and vassals: 0 Total: 53 Dominican Republic *Nations Per side: Dominican Republic *Military: 4 *Manpower: 78,000/76,000 = 1.02 *Industrial Capacity: 1 *Modifiers: -3 *Population: 7 *Location:5 *Chance: 3 *Strategic modifiers; 0 *Motive:+10 -5 = 5 *Capitals:+1 *Fronts:0 *recent wars: 0 *Puppets and vassals: 0 *Total: 25.02 Result 17.5% in one year 26.25 in 2 35% max 9 years needed to collapse.